<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>辩护 06 by NOANSWERS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421368">辩护 06</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOANSWERS/pseuds/NOANSWERS'>NOANSWERS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOANSWERS/pseuds/NOANSWERS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>辩护 06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>别再屏蔽我了，清汤寡水</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第六章</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖战刚转身，还没走到门口，就被一双有力的臂膀拉回了，一个没站稳，就靠在了王一博的胸前。肖战没有抬头，但闻到了王一博身上干净的沐浴液香气，似乎是茉莉花，夹杂着他身上年轻男性的充满欲望的荷尔蒙，让肖战头更晕了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“王一博，你干嘛，我要……“还没等肖战说完，王一博的唇已经吻了上来，紧紧地贴住肖战的双唇。肖战睁大了眼睛，觉得呼吸都要被掠去了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博的吻似乎很温柔，却又带有强烈的侵掠性，他含住肖战的下唇，重重的吸允，肖战有些腿软，只能依附在王一博胸前，他微微一张口，想要说一些什么。谁知，王一博的舌头已经快去撬开肖战的唇齿，滑入他的口中，正轻轻卷弄肖战的舌头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>两人靠得那么近，王一博闭着眼睛，睫毛微微地颤动，他的眉眼是年轻的有充溢凌烈之势。肖战觉得全身酥麻，只能任由王一博的手扣住肖战的腰，将他拥在怀里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖战情不自禁的回应王一博的缠绵，王一博的吻不能算上很有技巧，更像是一只饥渴的小兽在恣意的所要。甚至隐隐约约夹杂着一丝血腥味，王一博的舌头死死纠缠着肖战。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖战娇喘着似乎笑了：“狗崽崽，轻一些。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博闻言，就像是森林的小兽被抚平了的触角，开始不急不缓得挑弄着肖战的舌尖，将肖战的舌头含入自己的唇间，细细地吸允。肖战觉得王一博身体也放松了许多，柔然地抱着自己。肖战抬起手勾住王一博的脖子，深陷在这意乱情迷的拥吻中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖战被吻得全身松软，随和王一博的舌头的律动微微起伏身子。这小孩进不得真快，吻得肖战很舒服又不由有些燥热。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博的吻顺着肖战的唇一路下移，他喊住肖战下巴那颗痣，细细用舌尖舔弄着，肖战闭着眼睛，身体起伏喘息。意乱情迷。王一博喊住了肖战的喉结，肖战从来不知啊到原来喉结也可以这么敏感，被王一博含在口中吸允让肖战弓起身子，超王一博的胸膛有贴近了一份。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博的滚烫双手在肖战的身体上游动，不愿意放过他的每一寸肌肤，他的手从肖战T恤下摆进入，在爱抚在肖战的胸前，玩弄着肖战的敏感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嗯……一搏……”肖战喊出了声，他双眼看着上方，不知是呼喊还是无意识呻吟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博顿了顿, 答道：“嗯，我在。” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而他的吻并没有停息，脱掉肖战的上衣后，他将肖战压回沙发上，在他的颈窝、胸口、肋骨、小腹密密麻麻的吻着，片刻不让肖战喘息。肖战扶住王一博的肩膀，在他身下无力的起伏。似要融化，又似等待着绽放。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博从肖战的腹部抬起身，回到和肖战迎面的位置，眼里肖战面泛红晕，被他吻得游离喘息，像是一件精美的艺术作品在自己的身下流转。肖战的耳朵红得如血色，王一博笑了笑，伏下身含住了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖战一阵颤抖，呼唤出声：“啊……一搏”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我在” 沉气的回答，让肖战仿佛得到了保护，伸出双手紧紧拥着抱着王一搏，让他含得更深一些。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博在肖战的耳边撕咬着，轻轻问道：“战哥，可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖战正在恍惚，此刻的情意绵绵让他根本无法思考王一博在问什么，他只是急需要一场满足，把自己牢牢依附在王一博的怀抱里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖战轻轻嗯了一声。王一博如获至宝，抱起肖战，回到了卧室，将肖战放在床上，起身脱掉了自己上衣和裤子。又将肖战的裤子撤下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>再次看到王一博精美的肌肉线条，肖战伸出手轻轻触摸他的腹肌，然而当肖战王一博胯下高高立起的炙热，一慌神想要缩回手臂。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博却紧紧抓住肖战的手，拉着他握住了自己粗大的炙热。肖战差一点就惊呼出声，虽说都是男人，但是王一博下体的还是让他吃惊，小朋友是天赋异禀得大，微微弯翘的头部已经肿胀成紫红色，在肖战的手中一掠。肖战加入另一只手，双手握住王一博的硕大，上下套弄着，不时用精巧细长的手指划过前段的敏感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖战轻轻舔了一下自己嘴唇，竟配合着手上的套弄轻轻呻吟。这样的肖战让王一博的体内升起一股馔心透骨欲望，肖战的呻吟无限地放大王一博感官，只觉得下体窜上一股热流，让他再也忍不住了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“战哥，这么着急想要吗？“王一博勾起一抹坏笑，拉住肖战的手，离开了自己硕大。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖战被王一博问得顿时羞愧难耐，有觉得有些恼火，别过头去不再看王一博。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而王一博却一把握住了肖战也早已坚硬的下体，一边上下套弄着，一边又手指在扬起头部打圈，是不是触碰着肖战的想要一涌而出开口。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博用力扭过肖战的唇，再次霸道而肆虐的探入他的唇间。舌头似乎在演示着交合的动作，一次一次的探入肖战的口中肆虐。肖战被下肢在王一博的套弄中，越来越大、越来越硬，他开始随着王一博的律动而快速摇摆着自己腰肢，眼神迷离得像是出了神，最终的呻吟被王一博统统含住，一起卷入了唇枪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>直道王一博突然起身，肖战全身似在痉挛，摆动着细腰，微微张开双腿，似有不满地看着王一博，弓起身子想要所要更多。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博无法再看着这样的肖战，在多看一秒，就可能会忍不住直接硬来要了他。王一博快速离开了卧室，似乎在找什么。正当肖战的不满和欲望已经腾生到极点的时候，他看到王一博拿着一瓶烧菜用的橄榄油进入了卧室。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博再度附身压上了肖战，将橄榄油洒在自己的手指上，完全不过，这油渍顺着自己的手指留在床单和地面，他不能再等了，身下的被情欲染红的肖战让他热血膨胀。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“唔……一搏“肖战弓起身子，双手死死抓住身下的床单，此刻后穴正包裹着王一博一探到底的手指。王一搏感觉自己手指被穴肉死死的要住，不断的夹弄。确认肖战没有强烈的疼痛后，王一博又加入了第二根手指。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“啊……“这次是货真价实的撕裂感传遍肖战的身体，他呻吟着扭动着腰肢，想要逃离王一博的开拓，可以王一博哪肯放过。另一只手紧紧按住肖战的腰，让他吞下自己的整根手指。王一博开始在肖战的内壁立抽插，实在是太紧了，每次推出后再进入，都感觉到肖战的颤抖和吸允。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博伏下身去，喊住肖战的唇，想用温柔的拥吻让肖战放松，他轻轻撩起肖战的舌头，带着他缠绵，追赶，又一次一次深深吸入唇间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>果然，舌尖的纠缠让肖战的后穴慢慢放松下来，在王一博的手指抽插中，开始逐渐配合律动，并一次又一次喘息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博加入了第三根手指，肖战疼得眯起了眼，双手紧紧抓住了王一博的肩，将指甲狠狠的扣入王一博的皮肤，他呜咽地骂道：“王一博，你是人吗，太疼了，我第一次。“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>说完这句，肖战感觉压在身上的人看自己的眼神更深邃了，放佛要把自己整个吞入他的身体，紧贴在自己腹部的阴茎再次扬了扬头，粗红的开口已经溢出一些清流的液体。王一博抽出了手指，一挺腰，将自己的炙热挺入了肖战的后穴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖战双手在王一博的背部抓挠，身体疼得像一只被撕裂的玩具，想要扭动腰肢逃走，却每次动弹都带来撕心的疼痛。肖战无意识的留下了眼泪，他的后穴正紧紧含着王一博的硕大，感受着王一博被自己的肉棒撕咬、折磨的血管爆起，头部不断跳动。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博由于不忍肖战疼痛，一贯到底后就忍住不再动，似乎摒守着对肖战的疼爱，因为他知道，只要一开始抽插，就在一无法控制自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖战看着压着自己身上的王一博，额头上的青筋都胀起，面部憋得通红，王一博皮肤非常白，此刻竟也染成了嫩粉色。搂着自己的手臂处经脉一起一伏。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一滴汗顺着王一博的面颊滑落在肖战的唇边，肖战轻轻伸出舌头舔吸着王一博的汗液，他伸手拉下王一博，似乎不忍心看着狗崽崽忍得如此辛苦，又似乎后穴处被巨物入侵之后又一阵酥麻，肖战在他耳边，轻声道：“狗崽崽，别忍了。“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>闻言，王一博一挺腰再次将自己深埋如肖战的体内，肖战并不知道自己邀约会带来怎么样的后果，只在王一博的顶弄中再无招架之力。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博扣住肖战的细腰，让他彻底吞下自己的硕大，炙热的前头在肖战的体内放肆的顶操。肖战的穴口和壁肉紧紧地咬住王一博，舒服地让王一博不由眯起眼睛，他按住肖战的小腹，固定好他的位置，快速抽插起来。果然开始了，就停不下来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖战被顶得疼痛撕裂，觉得自己像一艘单薄的小船，突然在海面上遇到了狂风暴雨的侵蚀，无处可躲，只能依附在强有力的臂弯上随着抽插晃动。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就在王一博的翘起的前头突然吐碰到肖战内壁一处特别温热柔软的穴肉是，身下的人痉挛不止，肖战颤抖着身体，要在了王一博的肩头。后穴快速的加紧王一博的肉棒，似乎一张小嘴拼命想要喊住眼前的粗大。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博再一次故意去触碰了那个区域，肖战上身向后仰起，胸口贴近了王一博，他扬起下巴，双手紧紧抓住身下的床褥，生生叫了一声：</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“一搏……一搏……唔……”</p><p> </p><p>王一博环住肖战，在他耳边低声道：“嗯，战哥，我在。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博快速用粗热的前头去顶操肖战的敏感点，头埋在肖战的颈间喘息。肖战在一次又一次的喘息与颤抖中，终于射在了两人紧贴的小腹间。肖战竟在完全没有被套弄的情况下，就释放了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖战双手紧紧拥着王一博，两条修长纤细的腿大大的岔开着，有忍不住用腿夹住了王一博细腰，将人死死环在自己体内。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>射过之后的肖战，身体更加柔软了，小穴也在王一博不断的操弄中，开始荡着清白的液体，让王一博的进出得更加流畅顺利。在每次被贯穿到底的插入是，肖战的小穴都会紧紧咬住王一博，似乎不想让他离开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博捧起肖战的臀部，快速的抽插着，他在肖战的夹弄中，理智完全被撕碎，只想彻彻底底占有身下的人，让他只为自己喘息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“一搏，不行了，不要了”肖战摇着头，全身泛起红色，在王一博快速的抽插中第二次高潮了，这次高潮比第一次射精更加精准又享受，似乎已经没有疼痛了，穴肉更是吸住王一博的阴茎用力的挤压。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博埋在肖战的身体里，用力的抽插了十数下，终于在最后释放的关头拔出肖战的体内，是放在他的小腹上。由于射的那一刻抽出，前头翘起，竟将一部分白浊直接射在了肖战的嘴角。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博怕在肖战的身上，伸手去擦拭肖战的面庞，肖战却弯弯眉眼轻轻地笑了一声，伸出舌头舔舐着嘴角的精液，：“狗崽崽，你是不是很久没射了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博被他的动作刺激得仿佛又要硬了，但低头看见肖战的后穴被操得通红，穴口还有丝丝血迹，又看到肖战的细腰两侧均是自己粗暴的指印，终于忍住了自己欲望。将肖战环抱在怀中说道：“战哥，是想再来一次吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖战被他这话吓得猛然抬头，又感觉抵在自己腹部的阴茎竟再次开始抬头。连忙勾住王一博的脖子：“你是人嘛，我累死了，再不睡觉我就走了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“战哥，你此刻还能下床吗？那看来我不够卖力啊。“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖战本想调戏一番王一博，反而被王一博几句说得面红耳赤，平时怎么不觉得这个小朋友这么能撩呀。年轻人真的身体好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖战轻轻吻在王一博的唇上，紧接着转过身，让王一博的手臂环抱着自己，安稳的睡了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博拥着肖战，吻在他的脖颈后方，似乎外面的天际已经开始微微泛白。王一博起身将肖战和自己的手机调到静音，闭了灯，拥着那人很快进入了梦乡。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>